


老夫老妻的就不玩什么play了

by songzichen



Category: songzichen
Genre: M/M, 双道长 - Freeform, 晓宋 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songzichen/pseuds/songzichen





	老夫老妻的就不玩什么play了

九月二十四，中秋佳节，在c城下起了小雨。

天色灰蒙蒙的，淅淅沥沥的雨声抵不过周遭的嘈杂，于是越下越大，将所有声音沉溺在其中。

街上的一把把雨伞拥挤的碰在一起，溅起一小片水花，然后分离，紧接着与下一把碰撞。

动车站出口的雨伞静立在那里，时不时多出几把雨伞，带着静立的雨伞离开。

出口内人比较少，因为过节当天才回来的人很少。

晓星尘站在动车站出口，额头冒着薄汗，略显着急，手边的检票器一直闪着红光，像是红绿灯一样，一直停留在红灯上，他又无法直接闯过去，只能干等着着急。

后面有人拍拍他的肩，晓星尘转头过去，是在动车上与他聊天的胖大叔，那胖大叔说:“大兄弟，我的票帮你刷，等下我刷票，你赶紧过去嘿！”

晓星尘点头，说:“谢谢了。”

胖大叔毫不在意，说:“谢什么。”

说完，把票放过去，绿光一下亮了起来，一直挡在晓星尘前面那两片塑料做的小门扇打开，两个人一胖一瘦匆匆忙忙从那过去。

晓星尘出来后，想对那胖大叔再道一次谢。

那胖大叔拎着大包小包越过晓星尘直接往雨里冲，晓星尘一惊，撑开伞想要跟上去给他挡个雨，却见他冲到一位抱着小孩的妇人伞下，把小孩接过抱在怀里，妇人想接过包，胖大叔在那直摇头，晓星尘听不见他们在说什么。

雨声过大，有震耳欲聋之势。

晓星尘看着那三人其乐融融，心里默默送上祝福，却隐隐掺杂着点羡慕。

“羡慕了？”一道清冷的声音。

晓星尘点点头，眼睛还是看着那一家三口，胖大叔各亲了一口妇人孩子，把她们逗的咯咯直笑，然后带着她们离开。

晓星尘把伞收了，躲到了那有着清冷声音的人都伞里，紧紧抱住那清冷的人，将头靠在他肩上，声音闷闷的，说:“子琛……我想在这里吻你。”

宋岚望着这雨色，眼睫轻颤，“仅此一次。”

“！！！”晓星尘惊愣地抬起头，却毫不犹豫的揽过宋岚的头往那薄唇吻了上去。

动作粗鲁却也只是蜻蜓点水般的一个吻。

嘈杂声微微的放大，似乎还夹杂了几声惊呼，但依旧盖不过雨声的滂沱。

“回去吧……”

“嗯。”

回到家时，家里昏暗暗的，只有脱鞋的窸窣声，宋岚从鞋柜里拿出晓星尘的拖鞋摆在地上。

晓星尘穿上拖鞋，摸索着墙壁，寻找灯的开关，“啪！”的一声，暖黄色的灯光平添给屋内一股静悄悄的温馨。

“先洗手。”

“好。”

宋岚走进厨房端菜，晓星尘洗手去装饭，顺便抽了筷子和勺子。

饭菜很香，还有着温热，晓星尘眼带笑意的盯着宋岚，说:“这菜真是色香味俱全……”

“食不言。”宋岚说。

“哦……”

虽说了食不言，但是晓星尘还是和宋岚聊了很多，比如阿箐在重高，哭着打电话说学校不让高三放假；比如z城有很多好吃的，下次要带宋岚去吃；比如这次应酬真的喝了不少酒，没让宋岚去真是太好了。

晓星尘说了很多，宋岚静静的听着，一桌子饭菜吃的很快，宋岚做的几个月饼全进了晓星尘的肚子。

饭后宋岚去洗碗，晓星尘站在旁边帮忙摆盘子。

收拾完后，两个人坐在沙发上，晓星尘躺在上面，头枕着宋岚的腿，看着电视里播着新闻联播，忍不住说:“子琛我们换一台看呗！”

宋岚换了几台，问晓星尘看不看这个，晓星尘点点头。

电视上播放的是现在比较火的明星演的校园师生恋爱，晓星尘记得这片评分不错，看了一会也确实很甜，但又有点不真实的感觉。

晓星尘最后决定还是先洗澡，出来时宋岚还在看电视，台没转，因为新闻联播已经没了。

“子琛，该你洗了。”

宋岚点头，进了浴室。

宋岚有洁癖，在浴室洗澡的时间相对会比较长，晓星尘稍微把头发吹干就无所事事的坐在沙发上看电视，这一看看了将近一个小时，倒让他等的着急。

好在晓星尘极为喜欢宋岚出浴的模样，白皙的皮肤泛着被热气熏陶的粉嫩，整个人暖和和的，散发着沐浴乳的香气，连平时看人清冷的眼都软化了，他喜欢在这时候抱宋岚，所以他愿意等。

可这次宋岚在浴室的时间未免过久了，晓星尘看了看电视右上角的时间，已经七点半了，若宋岚再不出来，他怕是会直接闯进去，子琛应该不会生气的。

幸好宋岚及时从里面出来，只不过模样倒与晓星尘所想有所相差，宋岚现在是轻喘着气，连耳尖也染上一层绯红。

晓星尘起身拿吹风机，向宋岚招手，“过来，子琛，我给你吹头发。”

宋岚过去，坐在了晓星尘刚刚做的位置，晓星尘在他身后，吹风机吹着轻柔的暖风。

“头发长了。”晓星尘手在宋岚的发梢间摩挲着。

“嗯，也许，”宋岚应道，“明天去剪?”

“别剪了，留长发吧！”以前宋岚留长发的，后来剪了，别提他当时多心疼了。

“好。”

头发吹干，晓星尘放下吹风机，从后面抱住宋岚，亲吻他的耳畔，宋岚头一偏，“回床上。”

晓星尘就着这个姿势把宋岚横抱起来，卧室门开着，进出方便。

宋岚被扔到床上，床被软褥，并不会让他感到疼，晓星尘随后压上了，浅尝辄止地在宋岚唇上亲几下，额头轻抵，声音带些隐忍，“子琛，今晚我想多做几次，行吗？”

宋岚抬头，回吻晓星尘，告诉了自己的答案。晓星尘心中一喜，直接含住那薄唇，伸出舌尖勾勒其形，直将那唇口渡上一层晶莹的水色，接着试探般将舌往唇齿间探去，宋岚顺从的张开嘴，舌尖轻轻点了下入侵的舌，引得对方与自己唇舌相交。

只不过对方入侵过于强硬，宋岚眼角发红，涎水咽不下去，从唇舌交缠的间隙流出，他推了推晓星尘的肩，晓星尘也听话的松开了他的唇。

宋岚粗喘着气，胸口剧烈起伏，仿佛想将胸口递到晓星尘嘴边任君品尝。

晓星尘轻笑一声，吻住宋岚的嘴角，顺着涎水留下的痕迹向下吻去，先是右脸颊，脖颈，后再往下，锁骨，胸口，最后停留在右边的乳首上，如幼婴吮奶般吮吸，舌尖在上面辗转反侧的逗弄，时不时用牙齿轻咬扯弄。

酥酥麻麻的感觉从胸口传来，呻吟从宋岚的唇齿间漏了出来。

晓星尘松开那颗已经水光玉潋的乳首，转而攻向左边的乳首，但又不甘右乳寂寞，一手摸上去搓捏玩弄着，另一手往宋岚下体摩挲了去。

宋岚轻喘着，抬起双腿勾住晓星尘的腰，示意对方快些进入正题。

“子琛你还没有射出来呢！”晓星尘口中含糊不清的说。

“不用，你快些进来。”宋岚用手臂遮住眼睛，似有些羞涩。

晓星尘亲了亲被他舔咬得红肿的乳首，有些不舍，但自己的下体硬的发疼，便顺势抬起宋岚的双腿，又在腰下垫了一块软枕，使对方姣好的臀部对着自己，几番揉捏后转而伸向桌头的润滑液。

伸在半空的手却被宋岚抓住，“不用了，直接……进来……”

晓星尘收回手，一时没理解宋岚说的话，楞楞的看了下润滑液，又转回来看着宋岚水雾氤氲的双眸，似有些理解又带着不确定的问:“不用?”

宋岚点头，想让对方理解换了个说法，“已经……不需要了。”

晓星尘试着一指探入宋岚的私处，柔软到不可思议的肉壁察觉到异物的侵入立刻争先恐后的吸附上去，那私处虽紧致但意外的没有太大阻碍，很轻易的伸入两指，三指，“刚刚在浴室……子琛你自己……扩张过了？”

“……嗯。”宋岚轻颤着身体，那三根手指肆无忌惮地在自己体内探索，寻着那一点在那按压。

“哈哈，”晓星尘突然笑了起来，头埋在宋岚的脖颈间。

宋岚喘着气，看着晓星尘，知道他笑点低，又不能明白这件事的笑点在何处，有些无奈，叹道:“好笑吗？”

晓星尘唇角上扬，眼中笑意不止，摇摇头，又点点头，说:“并不好笑，只是子琛啊，”嘴唇凑到宋岚耳畔，灼热的气息打在那，“你怎如此可爱啊，可爱到……”双手悄无声息桎梏住宋岚的窄腰，硬的发胀的下体在私处磨合了几下，“让我好生喜欢啊。”

宋岚听着那话，双眸微微睁大，与手指粗细大小无法比拟的那物侵入体内，许久未接受他人的身体被一寸寸打开，有些难受，更多的却是满足。

倒是晓星尘，只能缓缓抽动臀腰，隐忍的十分辛苦。尽管那私处充分扩张过，但长时间未能容纳他物，若是就这么操动，极有可能会受伤。

先让子琛适应，晓星尘紧闭双眼，一滴汗从额间滑落至鼻尖，迟迟不肯滴落。

宋岚闪着生理性泪水的眼望着那滴汗，鬼使神差的，双手揽过晓星尘的后颈，张开嘴将那滴汗舔了去。

“已经……可以了。”

晓星尘猛的睁开发红的双眼，将宋岚缠在自己腰间的双腿抬至肩膀，大肆操了进去，似要将这十几天的空虚都讨回来般，每次拔出后又是连根埋入，同时还狠狠的蹭过那一点，激起肉壁的痉挛。

宋岚被操弄的，如失了水就无法呼吸的鱼儿大张着嘴，求助般一遍遍呼唤着晓星尘的名字。

晓星尘回应着，安慰的吻上宋岚的唇，勾动着他的舌，下体却是一分也不愿浪费的抽送，不肯让宋岚有一秒喘息的时间。又想起什么，松开桎梏宋岚腰肢的一只手，摸向宋岚那被忽略已久，随着他的抽插而晃动的硬物。

晓星尘能听到宋岚后穴被自己操的泛起了淫水的声音，同时感觉手中硬物快要射的迹象时堵住顶端，坏心眼的问:“子琛，舒服吗？”

宋岚呼吸一滞，睁大双眼看着晓星尘，不能明白他突然的动作，欲望无法得到释放，后穴的快感又如潮水般在身体里翻滚，让宋岚又是痛苦又是欢愉。

“星尘，你放开！”宋岚抓着晓星尘的手臂，声音难耐无比。

“好啊，但是子琛，”晓星尘伏下身子，牙齿轻咬着宋岚的乳首，“你得等我一起。”

“等……啊！星尘，放开，你放开！”

“我不要了，出去……”

“呜，星尘，我……我受不住了……会坏的……”

晓星尘听到宋岚的哭腔，忍不住做了最后的冲刺，没有忘记的，松开了梏住宋岚硬物的手，白液射在了晓星尘的小腹上后平躺在那，流出最后几滴白液。晓星尘下体紧紧压着宋岚的臀部，享受着后穴痉挛的绞紧，餍足的将欲望释放在他的身体里。

宋岚粗喘着气，双眼失神的躺在那里。

晓星尘一脸满足的，一只手将小腹上的白液涂抹匀，另一只手轻轻按压在宋岚的小腹，说:“子琛，我们射在了同一个位置呢！”

宋岚怒瞪的晓星尘，只可惜那噙着泪的双眼只能让人看出娇嗔的意味。

晓星尘微微一愣，宋岚一脚将晓星尘踢开，那物突然离开后穴，发出“啵”的一声清脆声响，宋岚听着声响满脸燥红，后穴没了堵塞，里面的白液缓缓流出。

宋岚双腿打着颤试图起来，却又被晓星尘压了回去。

“子琛，你方才答应过我，今晚可以多做几次的。”

虽说晓星尘想要多做几次，但是宋岚却做了几次就承受不住晕过了去，他只能和拇指姑娘摩擦摩擦发泄出来。

抱着宋岚去浴室，收拾干净一切，晓星尘才发现，雨已经停了，乌云散去，没有星星，只有圆月挂在黑夜中。

今天是中秋啊，晓星尘不禁想到，倒是好久没有过这么平静的中秋了，前几年有阿箐来到这个家，活泼好动的一小姑娘把家里弄得热热闹闹的，还时不时带几个小同学回家玩，倒是十分欢心了。

想着，笑着，思绪往更深远的地方飘去，晓星尘突然压下嘴角的笑意，似有些不安的牵起宋岚的手放唇边轻吻，“子琛，我爱你。”

十指相扣，“子琛，我爱你。”

“子琛，我爱你……”黑暗模糊了晓星尘的神情，他一遍又一遍的重复着这句话，直到一声“我也是”回应他。

晓星尘一愣，一句话不经大脑思考便脱口而出，“子琛你方才是不是装晕？”

宋岚被这话一噎，半响说不出话来。

晓星尘哈哈大笑，直直倒在床上，抱住宋岚，将他揽在怀中，“子琛，中秋快乐！”

“嗯，中秋快乐。”


End file.
